Evacuate the Masquerade
Richard Struggle - Evacuate the Masquerade is the first novel in the Richard Struggle ''series, written by James M. Coombs. The book was first published on February 3rd, 2017 via amazon. Originally the first novel was supposed to be part of a five episode series going from February till June 2017. The idea was abandoned though and the formerly known first episode 1 was later renamed into Book 0. Dedication Book description Every secret society fears discovery. That’s ''why they’re a secret society. When a prophecy declares that the hidden community of mages is soon to be discovered, they decide not to wait for nuclear annihilation, and instead leave Earth for the brand new world of Creakylid. Unfortunately for the mage's leaders, discovery wasn’t the only thing the prophecy foretold, and now every mage with a smidgin of ambition is blindly competing to be the ambiguously defined ‘chosen one’. Into this barely controlled free-for-all walks Richard Struggle, a prospective hero who decided that his heroic competitive edge would be damn good logistics, because, as he told the first pretty girl he met on his journey, “What’s the point of striding heroically off over the horizon if you run out of food and have to heroically stride all the way back?" Plot Chapter 1: A Different Kind of Hero Prophecies used to be very common back in the days while mages hid themselves alongside the non mage human. With time the prophecies cede to be and technological advancement of the non mage made it harder to hide the mage's power. Currently the leader of the mages, the Father council, discussed whether to make a smooth transition, combining the mage's society with the mundane one, or to keep themselves hidden for a few more decades. Before the talks could go on, one of the known deities made the first new in prophecy in 800 years, stating that the world of the magekind would end with an atomic attack in 5 years. To prevent it all mages should join Creakylid in room 509, hidden behind a dragon. The eleven man strong council moved as quickly as they could and the unspoken leader Nikolo Spinner first joined the room equipped with two dozens of stuffed dragons. At the end he found an old trunk and after opening it, climbed down a ladder leading to a beach of a completely new world. There in theory all old and new mages could live and part with the mundane world completely. The council was reluctant at first to share the prophecy, since it also stated someone becoming a king and having a harem of mage princess'. But slowly the magic in the mundane world seemed to get away, making grand mages question to council whether they knew about what was happening. In the end they published the prophecy, without mentioning the harem part, and invited everyone to go to Creakylid and try their luck. Thus the great migration of nearly one million mages started. Chapter Two: Memories of Dragons Chapter Three: A Diamond in a Woolly Jumper Chapter Four: Nikolo's Interference Chapter Five: A Conspiracy of Stupidity and Greed Chapter Six: A Space to Hold Two Dozen Dreams Site Navigation Category:Evacuate the Masquerade